Fan Club
by Delumoris
Summary: In which Hinata becomes an Uchiha Sasuke fan girl for a day. pretty OOC, but that's okay. R&R


It had been a lovely and warm summers day before I was dragged into Uchiha Sasuke's fanclub.

Tenten had concluded that her curiosity for the "inside" of the Uchiha Sasuke fanclub would be quelled. I had no interest in it what-so-ever, _please_, if there were one for Naruto-kun I'd probably take up her offer of embedding ourselves into the heart of this organization (well, I'd probably be the president of the Naruto-kun fan club anyway). My protests were unheard of, however. Tenten herself had a small crush on the Uchiha when she was younger.

And so, I found myself being dragged by my wrist to a rather dumpy establishment, really it just looked like somebody's house. "Maybe we'll get buttons and t-shirts," Tenten mused, pushing open the door with crudely written drawings and love messages for Sasuke.

The room was as pink as the door almost. Girls with various wicked hair colors and the same "SASUKE FAN CLUB" t-shirt was seen everywhere. I couldn't recall what the leader was saying, but she spoke with such ferocity towards members about rules and such I couldn't help but grip onto Tenten's back with just a little more desperation. Tenten seemed to be soaking the whole thing in.

"Our first mission for the day," the president spoke. "Stalk Sasuke!"

The members whooped a call of agreement an anticipation.

"A-Ano, Tenten-san. I don't want to s-stalk Uchiha-san.." I tried my best to express my displeasure for the whole thing, but everything was so fast-paced I'm not even sure Tenten heard me. The whole group quickly relocated to outside the Konoha Caffe, where Sasuke was sitting at an outside table quiely reading a book.

There was a constant excited murmur among the girls, whom were now poorly disguised. I myself was now in a baggy maroon long-sleeved shirt with a pale pink scarf. They had nicely brushed out my lengthy dark indigo hair, however. That was nice.

Sasuke seemed to be at a point in his book he was ready to stop at as his finger was hot with impatience at the corner of the next page. "T-Tenten-san.. I-I think he's leaving," I mumbled to my friend I was still clinging to.

"Ah, you're right, Hinata-chan! How lame! We only got to stalk him for a few minutes!" Tenten huffed her frustrations to the next girl over who fervently agreed. Sasuke in the distance grunted and placed a few bills on his table.

Next Sasuke was walking towards our group, and I felt my breath caught in my throat. Okay, so maybe he _was_ gorgeous. His dark obsidian eyes and ebony locks that framed his face perfectly were pretty alluring to a teenage girl. Currently his expression was getting less pleased by the second- maybe he spotted us? I felt my cheeks grow warmer when he looked over to us and change his course of direction from beside us, to straight for the fan club. Girls could be heard in the background of my daze squealing and frantically trying to improve their appearance.

Sasuke's scowl was ready to burst; he was going to tell us all off any minute. As soon as he got close enough, barely 5 feet to where all the girls started, he stood still and scrutinized us with those mysterious eyes of his.

I felt his gaze fall upon me with intensity and I squeaked, my blush growing hotter under his stare. And then suddenly as if he has recognized me, his mouth opened and his eyes grew large with shock. Hey, I would be shocked if I saw me in the Uchiha Sasuke fan club as well. But he kept his eyes locked upon mine, and something even more shocking than my presence was awakened, a blush blossoming at Sasuke's cheeks that was quickly spreading across his ears and neck.

The whole fan club was in awe at such a display, and girls even began to sputter words out like _"kawaii"_ when Sasuke discretely tried to fix his hair and clothes. Something, or someone had grabbed his attention. Thing is our eye contact hadn't broken for what felt like eternity.

"Ne, Hinata-chan," Tenten whispered to me. She appeared just as dazed as the rest of us. "I would get the hell out of here like _right now_ before they figure out who their Sasu-kun is staring at."

I quickly heeded her advice and detached myself from the group, walking off to the side away from everybody with an eye on Sasuke to test if this would cause any reaction. He never tore his gaze from me and jogged to catch up. "H-Hey!" He called out to me rather un-Sasuke like as he met me by my side. I could feel the nervousness and that _weird_ feeling radiating off both of us. I locked gazes with him once again and he awkwardly brought a hand behind his head. "So.." he started. "You're in my fan club, too?"

_End._


End file.
